Pokemon Adventures: Relics of Power
by Nobadi-liek-u
Summary: A decent attempt at a PokeSpe epic. Follows the 15 Dex Holders In their quest to prevent the new alliance of villainous teams from using the ancient relics of power to control the legendary Pokemon. Visit my Profile for updating information and other stuff. :D POSTPONED until I can sort everything out.
1. Chapter 1: Heist

**Hello, Dear reader! My name is Nobadi, and welcome to my first fanfiction on this site. Before I begin, Lets straighten out a few things:**

**-This story is based on the manga, not the anime or the games.**

**-No crossovers. Don't ask for any.**

**-Black and White, X and Y and Lack-Two and Whi-Two won't be appearing. Good.**

**-This story takes place immediately after the HGSS arc. therefore, the ages should be as follows (If I'm wrong, let me know.)**

-Red, Green, Blue: 19  
-Yellow: 17  
-Gold, Silver, Crystal: 16  
-Ruby, Sapphire: 15  
-Emerald: 14  
-Dia, Pearl, Platinum: 13

**PointlessDisclaimer**

**I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon Adventures or any of your other crap, Nintendo. I suppose if I did, I wouldn't be writing this on a fanfiction site...**

**/PointlessDisclaimer**

**I Think thats everything out of the way, So lets get started! Here it is-Chapter one of Pokemon Adventures: Relics of Power! (Don't blame me, it's hard to think of titles).**

* * *

Chapter 1: Heist

While the sun hangs in the sky and the desert has sand

While the waves crash in the sea and meet the land

While there's a wind and the stars and the rainbow

Till the mountains crumble into the plain

Oh yes we'll keep on tryin'  
Tread that fine line  
Oh we'll keep on tryin' yeah

...

Till the end of time

Till the end of time

-Queen, Innuendo

**_Mt. Pyre, Hoenn Region. 9:37 A.M. June 29th._**

The two elderly guardians of Mt. Pyre stood at their posts and regarded their workplace. The foggy mountain was depressing at times-It was a massive cemetery for deceased Pokémon, and there were new burials every day-but more often the prevalent atmosphere was one of everlasting peace. The Guardians noted an elderly gentleman laying flowers at a grave.

"My dear Poochyena...though your body may rest, your spirit shall remain forever in my heart." murmured the gentleman, hat in hand. Sighing, he approached the Guardians.

"Good Morning, you two," said the gentleman, bowing. "I trust you are doing well?"

"Good morning, Francis," replied the guardians simultaneously, returning the bow. "We are doing well, thank you. and yourself?"

"Yes, quite," said the gentleman. Although he smiled, and spoke in a cheerful tone, his eyes betrayed his true emotions: Sadness, a deep, irreparable, gut-wrenching sadness from which the man would probably never recover.

the male guardian sighed. Four years previously, a terrible catastrophe struck the region of Hoenn, and the number of tombstones at the mountain had spiked massively afterwards. Francis had first visited the mountain at that time (The guardians never forgot a visitor's face). His hometown of Sootopolis City had been at the center of the whole debacle, and as a result many of the visitors these days were from that area. Many were in the same state as Francis was; Many would most likely never be the same again. The loss of their dearest companions had broken nearly all of them. The reason the two guardians were ever-present at the site was so that such a disaster could never happen again…

What the two elders guarded was a desperately protected secret. Only a select few in the region-The Gym leaders, the Elite Four and champion, and of course the two young trainers who had saved the world-knew the truth. Deep in the shadows behind the guardians lay two glass orbs, one blue and one red. To an average man or woman, they appeared to be nothing but a pair of ornaments, not out of place in a garden pond. To those who were involved, the orbs were a symbol of terrible evil…

The male elder forced himself back into reality. Noticing the gentleman's smiling expression had faded into one of despairing sadness, he spoke;

"Francis, I must say, you are one of the most devoted Pokémon owners i have ever met. Of all the visitors who come to this mountain, only you come every day, to lay fresh flowers and mourn. I am sure your Poochyena would be moved by your devotion. But you must stop beating yourself up over it! It wasn't your fault. the only people to blame are those evil men who attempted to control the ancient Pokémon."

Francis slowly nodded, and although he was still on the verge of tears, when he looked up, the guardians could see something other than sadness in his eyes: Hope.

"Thank you elders. May Poochyena rest in peace."

The gentleman began to walk away. After a few steps, however, he started to sway. He seemed disoriented and confused.

"Francis? are you-" called the female elder, but she was cut off by Francis crumpling to the ground. The guardians rushed over to his body.

"He's definitely alive…" muttered the female guardian, checking his pulse. Indeed, the elderly gentleman seemed perfectly fine; his heart was beating regularly and strongly, and there were no signs of a stroke; It seemed as though Francis had simply decided to lie down and take a nap.

"Oh Dear!" exclaimed the male guardian. all around, the guests were gradually falling over. Even the guardians eventually felt drowsy and dropped.

As the two guardians slowly lost consciousness, they could see a figure looming over them; a hefty fellow, wearing a gas mask and a blue bandanna. As the sleeping gas (and the realization of who the man was) kicked in, The fellow leaned over the two guardians and said:

"Sweet Dreams…"

The man stepped over the two guardians and slowly walked towards the pedestals in the shadows, where the orbs lay. With gloved hands he grabbed the orbs. Weight sensors set off an alarm. The man grinned behind his mask. '_Shame there isn't anyone awake to hear that...hehehe."_

The man soon heard a helicopter hovering above his head, and a rope dropped down. He took the rope, which pulled him up into the helicopter. within minutes of the gas-attack, the man had escaped without a trace of his ever being there.

"Everything go according to plan, boss?" asked the pilot. "Boss" removed his gas mask, revealing a grinning, bearded face.

"Textbook."

* * *

**_Team Galactic HQ, Veilstone City, Sinnoh Region. 10:14 A.M. June 29th._**

The Spiky-blue-haired man regarded the monitor in front of him, partly amused, partly annoyed. For nine months his engineers had been working on this! Surely there should have been some progress made! And yet, what did they have to show for it? He wasn't sure whether to laugh at their incompetence or scream at them in rage and kill them all.

"So...After nine months of work, you show me a MAP? Did you expect me to be satisfied with this? What's the point of a map? I know what the region looks like!"

"N-N-no, sir!" said the trembling head engineer. "Y-y-you haven't s-s-seen it in-in-in in action, s-sir!"

The leader stood up and walked towards the head engineer.

"This had better be good, or I might just lose my temper. And trust me…" The leader got in the head engineers face. "You won't like me when I lose my temper."

The head engineer gulped. "Y-yes sir. If you-you'll please direct y-y-your attention to the m-monitor…

The leader sighed and watched the map.

"T-this-"

"Stop stammering like that, man! I can't understand a word you're saying!"

"Y-yes sir. The purpose of this m-map is to reveal the resting locations of our...targets, so that we may finally un-unearth them." The head engineer gestured to one of his workers. "Wilkins! please initiate the program!" The lackey did as he was told, and on the map sixteen multi-colored dots appeared in various locations.

"Those dots mark the location of our quarries, then?" remarked a female voice from behind the leader. The leader turned and saw one of his generals, in an unfortunate silver jumpsuit.

"General Jupiter. Are you here to bring news or are you just in an unauthorized area because you're bored?" Said the leader.

General Jupiter smirked. "Oh, come on, Cyrus, you goat. Lighten up a little!"

Cyrus sighed. "what do you want, Jupiter?"

"Our...ally contacted us. He informed us that his part of the operation was a success. When do we leave for our expedition?"

Cyrus grinned. "Why...Immediately, of course. Now that this doddering old fool-" Cyrus gestured at the head engineer- "Has finally accomplished his task, I see no reason to wait."

"Very good, sir," replied Jupiter. "I'll inform the grunts and we'll set off within the hour."

Jupiter saluted and left. Cyrus turned back to the screen.

"Now, my beauties," he muttered. "Now, we shall finally have you in our grasp…"

* * *

**_Oldale Town, Hoenn Region. 3:07 P.M. July 2nd._**

Oldale Town, at its best, could be most accurately described as "Quiet". Really, it wasn't large enough to be called a "town". It human population currently rested at 238, excluding those who came north from Littleroot town to do their shopping. This particular afternoon, however, the perpetual quiet was interrupted in a rather strange fashion.

"GANGWAY!"

a green-and-black blur came crashing through the town square (Which was, admittedly, a park bench and a few food stalls positioned around a fountain), followed by a green-and-red blur screaming at the top of her lungs;

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE TWAT!"

The townspeople didn't seem at all surprised by this; they soon returned to their normal day of shopping or feeding the pigeons or simply enjoying the warm afternoon, as though this happened on a regular basis. (after all, it did.)

The green-and-black blur was soon passing the town limits and entering route 102. after taking a glance around and deciding that he had lost his pursuer, he leaned against a tall oak tree to rest. He smiled to himself; Say what you want about that girl, but she was persistent.

A statement which was proved to be true when she suddenly flew out of the branch above him and tackled him to the ground.

"HahahaHAAAA, I got you now, sissy-boy!"

"Augh! Why must you get dirt on my clothes at every opportunity?"

"Because it's funny, that's why," Sapphire half-giggled, half-growled, pinning him to the ground.

Sissy-boy, formally known as Ruby, groaned. "Fine, Cavegirl, you caught me. Just get it over with."

"Oh no, a quick punishment's too good for you!" Said Sapphire, who was now grinning evilly from ear to ear. "hmm.."

"Come on, Sapphire, are you really gonna do this to me on my birthday?" Ruby whined.

"I don't see why I shouldn't. You know what they say: If ya can't do the time, don't do the crime."

The "crime" in question was a rather bold prank which Ruby had pulled on Sapphire, which involved breaking into her room the night before, stealing all of her clothes, and proceeding to hiding them in various places around Hoenn. Normally, Sapphire wouldn't have been bothered at all if her clothes all disappeared. After all, this was a girl who spent her childhood living like a wild animal, wearing leaves and running on all fours. Flying around populated areas in her underwear while riding a Tropius and searching for her clothes really didn't embarrass her at all. She was the girl who defeated all 8 Hoenn Gym Leaders in 80 days. Who were the townsfolk to judge? Anyways, thanks to her extremely keen sense of sight and smell, she'd retrieved her clothes within the hour. Ruby had probably chosen this prank with that in mind, probably so that he'd be able to escape her wrath when she'd gotten her clothes.

But this was Ruby in question. _Ruby,_ of all people, had pranked her. And that certainly wouldn't do.

Sapphire glanced at her surroundings. there was a boy sitting by the edge of a pond who appeared to be a student of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Rustboro City. He was reading from a large textbook entitled "Bug-Types: The definitive guide". The hardcover book appeared to have rather sharp corners. '_Hehe, perfect…' _thought Sapphire. Revenge would be sweet.

"You! Nerd!" barked Sapphire, gesturing towards the boy. "Bring me that book!"

The boy glanced up nervously. "Um...I kind of have a test tomorrow and I really need to-

"I SAID BRING ME THE BOOK, DORK! I AIN'T GONNA KEEP IT!"

The terrified boy hurried over and handed the book over to Sapphire. Upon seeing her take the book, Ruby sat up and began to chuckle. For some reason, although Sapphire had physically beaten Ruby countless times because of grievances committed against her, he just kept coming back for more. He was the only person in the world who was brave/insane enough to push Sapphire over the edge just to see what she would do. The results were inevitably the same every time, but Ruby kept at it.

"What exactly do you plan to do with that?" giggled Ruby. "You can't even read!"

Sapphire kicked Ruby onto his back and planted a foot on his chest.

"One, I don't think you're in a position where you can afford to make fun of me, seeing as how you're completely at my mercy," Said Sapphire, examining the book. "If you want this over with quickly, you'll shut your yap. Two, I think you'll find that you don't have to be able to read to use a textbook effectively."

Ruby looked at Sapphire blankly, although he knew what was coming. "How's th-"

Before Ruby could finish his question, Sapphire rammed the corner of the book into his groin.

"AHHHHH FOR THE LOVE OF-" Ruby screamed, his voice two octaves higher than usual. Satisfied now that Ruby would be singing soprano for the rest of the week, Sapphire turned to the studious boy, who was now cowering behind a tree. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Here's your textbook back," she said, tossing the book to him. The Boy caught it in his chest with an _Oof-_She'd thrown it harder than he thought was possible of a teenage girl. "As long as you aren't around us when this jerk-" She gestured to the squeaking form of Ruby on the ground, whose face was turning an interesting shade of purple- "Pulls a stupid prank on me, you won't have to see this side of me again."

The boy thanked Sapphire for his textbook back and ran in the other direction as fast as his legs would carry him. Sapphire giggled and turned to leave, but after a moments thought turned back towards Ruby, who appeared to be recovering. quickly, Sapphire jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. She then proceeded to smear dirt all over Ruby's clothes. Ruby whined and complained for a bit, but eventually he just sighed.

"Just like old times, eh, Cavegirl?"

Sapphire grinned, revealing her sharp canines. "Just like old times, Sissy."

After Sapphire helped a now filthy Ruby to his feet (She wasn't really angry at him anymore-All debts were paid), the two teenagers began to walk back towards Littleroot (Ruby was walking a bit bowlegged, to Sapphire's great amusement) They were too pre-occupied (Ruby with his suffering genitals, Sapphire with laughing at Ruby) to notice the sky darkening abnormally quickly...

**_Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto Region. 4:30 P.M, July 2nd._**

Crystal sat at her desk in Professor Oak's lab, surrounded by books and laptops, typing away. She had been working since 9:00 that morning, but it would be well worth it; this paper could turn out to be what she needed to get her Pokémon research career jumpstarted. She'd had no distractions all day, and she was nearly finished. As long as a certain idiot didn't show up-

"Hey, Super Serious Gal!"

Crystal groaned. He was right on cue. She turned around to face Gold, who looked very pleased with himself. His Ambipom, Aibo, was perched on one shoulder, and he had his billiard cue resting on the other.

"What do you want, Gold? can't you see I'm busy?" said Crystal, turning back to her paper.

"Geez, Crys. That's a little cold. I thought you'd be glad to see me. Aren't we friends?" Said Gold, faking a hurt expression. Crys saw right through it-He'd used that expression countless times on her.

"I'd be happier to see you if you wouldn't show up while I'm working, just to annoy me. Shouldn't you be off screwing around?"

Gold dropped the upset expression and grinned. "I finished doing that. what are you doing, anyways? Oh, wait, you're working your ass off, on a Saturday, because that's the only thing you ever do!" Gold walked over to her desk and started reading her paper. "Seriously, could you have chosen a more boring topic? No one cares about the evolutions of whichever Pokémon."

Crys grumbled at him and continued working. Gold muttered, "And you wonder why I call you Super Serious Gal. You need to get out more. Look, your hair is suffering!"

Gold playfully grabbed one of her V-tails and examined it. "Damn, Crys, you need to get some conditioner in here. These split ends are crying out!" Aibo grabbed her other V-tail and chittered in agreement.

Crys swiveled in her chair and gave Gold a venomous glare. "Are you going to contribute anything? Because if not, you need to get out."

Gold grinned again. "Contribute? Alright, I'm game." He glanced at her paper again and said, "Okay, your paper is on the evolutionary patterns of Pokémon, right? Well, in this bit right here, you totally forgot to mention that a Pokémon's evolution can and will vary region to region. For example, my Tibo is native to Johto, which means that it was born as a Mantine. the same would go for a Mantine born in Kanto or Hoenn. But a Mantine native to Sinnoh or Unova would be born as Mantyke, and evolve into Mantine. Same goes for, say, Magmar-In Kanto, there would be no evolution at all, but in any other region a Magmar would evolve from Magby, and in Sinnoh or Unova would evolve into Magmortar." Gold fell backwards into a chair, satisfied that what he had come to do was done.

Crys gaped at him. "Since when are you smart enough to know that?"

"Hey, that hurts!" Said Gold with another faked hurt expression. "Besides, I _am _right, aren't I?"

Crys grumbled. He _was _right, however much she didn't want to admit it. She should have had that in from the beginning. How could she forget about that? "mm" was all she said, making a mental note to add what Gold had said when he wasn't around. "This just proves that you'll do anything to annoy me, including becoming smart all of a sudden," Crys complained.

Gold nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, Now that you've, uh, h_elped,_" said Crys, "Can you please leave?"

"Your wish is my command, _Thy Seriousness,_" Said Gold. Crys aimed a swat at the back of his head, but he'd already moved out of her reach.

Crys scowled at his back and turned back to her paper once again. At least now that Gold had done his job, she'd be able to get this thing finished off. It seemed cruel fate that her best friend was the single most annoying person in the world, but she was stuck with him. It was a strange friendship, one that mostly consisted of Gold annoying her until she kicked him in the head. Certainly their personalities couldn't be more different-He was a lazy, laidback, self-righteous flirt, while she was a studious, hardworking, serious intellectual. Although Blue would say that they "Complimented each other", Crys honestly couldn't see what Blue saw happening between the two of them. It was probably just her playing matchmaker as usual. Sure, Gold was kind of cute, but he just wasn't the kind of guy Crys fell for. She preferred someone who would protect her with his life, someone who would love her unconditionally, and someone who wouldn't run off for another girl after a week.

Gold, meanwhile, silently laughed to himself as he left Professor Oaks laboratory. Now that he had successfully bugged Crys, he didn't have anything to do other than go home and shoot billiards or sleep. Calling out Tibo, Gold pulled out his Pokegear and checked his messages. One from Blue, about Dex Holder blah blah something or other, one from Red about an upcoming training session, and...43 from random girls to whom he had given his number. He cringed a little. Being a massive flirt did have its drawbacks. Namely, after flirting with a girl, he was expected to _call them _afterwards. Sighing, he chose a random one and called her as he climbed on Tibo. After arranging an obligatory date with the squealing girl, he put his Pokegear in his pocket in disgust. Did these girls actually think he liked them? Most of them he just fed a few of his most basic lines and they were all over him. They were all just fangirls, skinny girls who would scream at the sight of any male Dex Holder and ask him to marry them. Red had gotten quite a nasty cut over his eye when a group of such girls mobbed him a few months back. Gold had had similar things happen to him. Although he gave out his number freely, he never felt anything towards any of the girls. He would date one, and then block her number and never talk to her again. Crys didn't approve of these dates-She'd say that he was breaking these girls hearts for a cheap thrill. Of course, Crys was incredibly easy to fluster. He'd just say, "Jealous of them, aren't you?" and her face would turn scarlet and she wouldn't say any more. Gold figured she wasn't _really _jealous. As if Crys would date someone like _him. _

So, Gold continued to date fangirls. Maybe one of them would end up being...tolerable.

He snorted. And maybe Bellsprout could fly.

Gold, lost in his thoughts, had failed to notice that something had changed. He'd begun to sweat. _'What the hell?" _He thought as he looked around. As he'd entered Viridian City, the sun had begun beating down ridiculously. It was hotter than he had ever felt in Kanto-The sun appeared to have swelled to twice it's normal size. Tibo was feeling the heat as well-he was now drifting lazily across the sky, seeming drowsy. Gold attempted to spur Tibo onwards to New Bark, but Tibo seemed totally incapable of flying quickly anymore. To make sure they wouldn't die a messy death splattered on the green rooftops of the city if and when Tibo passed out, Gold was forced to land.

Gold squinted at the sky, puzzled, but soon shrugged it off. He'd find Yellow and shack up with her in the forest until the sun died down. he ordered Tibo to spray water into the air so they could both stay cool and tried to remember where the Forest was...

**Ruby's house, Littleroot Town, Hoenn Region. July 3rd, 8:18 A.M.**

_'hmmm...'_

Ruby stared into his closet, trying to decide which outfit to wear.

"Sapphire," he said. "Green and black, or red and black?"

Sapphire, who was sitting on his bed, groaned. "I've told you before, Ruby, I don't give a damn what you wear. just decide so we can go!"

"Come on, Sapphire, can't you at least try to appreciate the finer things in life? Training isn't an excuse not to look your best." Ruby said as he turned to glare at her. He suddenly noticed that she was wearing her red bandanna with her blue top.

"SAPPHIRE!" He cried out, horrified. "You can't wear that, it clashes! Go home and put on your blue bandanna!"

She gave him a deathly stare. "I don't care, Ruby. Just because you care doesn't mean that I do."

"Sapphire," Ruby said sternly. He forced her to look into his eyes. "If you don't go home, _right now, _and put on either your blue bandanna or your red top, I swear to God, I won't train with you."

Sapphire kept staring at him defiantly, though he noticed she'd gone a little paler. He held his glare. After a few minutes, she backed down, grumbled "Fine" and left his room.

"Barbarian..." Ruby shook his head and turned back to his closet. Selecting a red and black outfit, he changed, sat on his bed and picked up his guitar as he waited for Sapphire.***  
**

After he'd strummed for a bit, he went downstairs and flipped on the TV. There wasn't much on, so he flipped to the contest channel and watched some highlights. Before he was able to settle in, however, there was a knock at the door. He went to the door and opened it, just in time to catch an old woman who fell into his doorway unconscious.

"Agh! what the hell?!" he cried out.

"Please...help us..." wheezed an old man, whom he hadn't noticed standing behind where the woman had fallen. Ruby recognized the pair as the Guardians of Mt. Pyre.

"Who are you and why are you here?" said Ruby, forcing himself to remain calm as he checked the woman's pulse. It was very faint and irregular-not a good sign. He lifted the old woman carefully into his arms and carried her to the couch. Running back to the door, he said to the man, "Keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't fall off the couch or something!"

He ran out the door and yelled "SAPPHIRE!" at the house next door. after a few seconds, her now (thankfully) blue-bandannaed head poked out of the upstairs window.

"What, what!? Keep it down, Ruby, there are still people sleeping y'know!"

"Never mind that. Just get over here, we've got problems!"

"Right. I'm coming," she immediately said, retracting back into her room. Even though she and Ruby were constantly bickering, if she recognized his no-nonsense tone, it was like magic the way her disposition changed. A few seconds later she was at his door. Seeing the unconscious woman on his couch, her eyes widened.

"Are those..." she started quietly.

"The guardians of Mt. Pyre? Yeah." Ruby finished grimly. "Call Crys. I have a feeling things are about to get complicated."

* * *

***Ruby is a natural entertainer. It makes sense that he would be able to play musical instruments, as well as act, dance, and sing. His title "Charmer" encompasses these skills.  
**

**Sapphire's eununciation and grammar aren't really as mangled as some people like to write them. She'll say "ya" if she's saying "you know", "you see" etc, or sometimes she'll just say "y'know". other than that and saying "whaddya" instead of "what do you", her speech is pretty normal.  
**

**Nobadi, Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gathering

**Nobadi Here again. I decided to upload chapter two the day after chapter one, just to help you guys in deciding to follow or not. I'll get a schedule sorted out eventually.**

**Speaking of followers, I'd like to give a shout out to the first follower AND reviewer of this story, The ye old storyteller. Thanks a bunch, guy!**

**And now, without further ado, Chapter Two: Gathering.**

Chapter 2: Gathering

_Viridian City, Kanto Region. 4:32 P.M. July .ca/_

Gold was enjoying a refreshing beverage in the Viridian city cafe-He still couldn't get over how hot it was-when the pokegear rang. He checked the caller I.D.

"What's up now, Super Serious Gal?" he said, wiping his brow with his sleeve.

"Gold, I need you to come back to the lab. Something's happened. Ruby and Sapphire called an emergency meeting."

"Could it possibly about the sun that's currently trying to fry me?"

"You've noticed too? This can't be good. can you call Emerald and tell him about it?"

"Okay, I'm coming. hopefully Tibo doesn't pass out on the way over..."

Gold put away the pokegear and climbed back on Tibo...

_Route 1, Kanto Region. 4:35 P.M. July 3rd._

Red stood in the grass, soaked with sweat. Surely, this had to end soon. Was it just him, or had it suddenly gotten intensely hot? 5 hours had passed, and neither side showed any sign of cracking. Red grimaced. "Saur, Frenzy Plant!"

Two thick, powerful vines erupted from the back of the Venusaur, and traveled at the speed of sound towards the enemy. Unfortunately for Red, his opponent didn't even bat an eye. he spoke calmly:

"Charizard, Fire Blast."

The Charizard, who appeared as unimpressed as his trainer, simply shot a fireball out of his mouth, thus burning the vines and negating the attack. "You'll have to do better than that, Red." deadpanned Green.

_Oh God, why hasn't this ended yet…_ Thought Red as he examined the battlefield for the 57th time that afternoon. The battle was likely to continue on through the night and into the next morning, as both trainers were so evenly matched.

Red and Green. Green and Red. The two original Dex Holders, the ones who had, 8 years ago, begun their journey as rivals, and were now the two best trainers in the world. And anyone could see it. Even this, a simple practice battle, had raged on for hours and hours, and the ferocity of the fighting was on par-nay, higher than that of a Champion battle. The two greatest in the world, and you would be hard-pressed to find two more different trainers.

Red was beginning to wonder if he'd ever be able to go home when his PokéGear rang. Signalling time-out to Green, he pulled the Gear out of his pocket.

_Hmm...Crys. What could she want?_

"Hi, Crys," Red answered the Gear. "What's up?"

"I'm not sure of that myself," said Crys from the other side of the call. "You'd have to ask Ruby; He called me two days ago saying that he had bad news. He'll be arriving here with Sapphire in about an hour; He said that an emergency Dex Holder's meeting was definitely needed. You and Green should get to the lab." Red noticed that Crys sounded quite confused, as if she had no idea what was going on either.

"Ah...okay?" Said Red. _What could have happened that requires a meeting? _

"Oh, and while you're on your way, call Blue and Yellow and tell them as well. I gotta call Emerald and Silver."

"Red!" Green called from across the field once his rival had put away the Pokégear. "Who was that? can we _please _get on with this battle?"

"'Fraid not, Green. that was Crys. She says we need to get to the Professor's Lab ASAP."

Green was silent for a moment. "Okay then. lets go."

Red chuckled to himself. That was Green for you; A man of few words and no fuss. The two trainers abandoned their battle and started walking back to Pallet Town, both wondering what this meeting could possibly be about…

_Celadon Department Store, Celadon City, Kanto Region. 4:40 P.M. July 3rd._

Blue glanced around at the other people in the department store food court and smiled as she speared another french fry with her fork. The department store was probably one of her favorite places in Kanto, for multiple reasons. For one, It was one of her old stomping grounds, where she would swindle the customers out of their money. She'd met Red that way, albeit not here. But more importantly, It just felt so far away from the disasters the world had been suffering recently. For some reason, whenever some crap went down, Celadon was always one of the first places to recover. Whenever she entered the city, she immediately felt at peace.

'_Do whatever the hell you want, Team Rocket or Aqua or Turd or whoever's next. you can't touch me here.'_

In a few minutes, Blue would learn that she was sorely mistaken. But for now she just sat and watched the happy people in the department store go about their business.

Unfortunately for Blue, In the life of a Dex Holder, peace can't last forever. And so, when the inevitable call came, Blue was yanked out of her peace once again.

"Hi, Green, how are you?" said Blue when she picked up the ringing PokéGear. "Are you calling just to say hi?" She added, half-playfully, half-hopefully.

Of course, Green was impossible to fluster, as always. "Cut the crap, Blue. Crys called. Dex Holders meeting in an hour. Don't be late." He hung up without saying good-bye.

Blue pouted a little, but soon got over Green's abruptness. That was just his way, after all. It wasn't like Green was going to treat her any differently than the rest of the Dex Holders, or the rest of the world for that matter.

"_I wish he would, though…" _ She thought to herself as she exited the store, still unaware that her peace was about to be torn in two…

_Victory Road, Ever Grande City, Hoenn Region. 4:41 P.M, July 3rd._

The Ace Trainer entered Victory Road confidently and examined his surroundings. Immediately he could see what he'd gotten himself into: nothing. The cave was pitch-black and cold as hell. Fortunately for the trainer, he'd come prepared.

"Lanturn! Go!" yelled the ace trainer. "Flash!"

The Light Fish Pokémon lit up the whole cave, giving the ace trainer a look at his surroundings; High rock faces surrounded him, shooting 50 feet into the cave roof. And looking at the path in front of him, he saw...Pokémon. Lots and lots of wild Pokémon.

The ace trainer took a deep breath and started forwards, but he had only walked a few feet before he tripped over something. He looked down, expecting to see a rock or maybe a sleeping Pokémon, But stopped in his tracks upon realizing it was a person-The strangest person he had ever seen.

The person was very short, and obviously self-conscious about it, for he wore very tall platform shoes, and a crescent-moon haircut to make himself appear taller. His shirt was much too big for him, so his arms ended a full foot before his sleeves. Finally, he wore an odd green jewel on his forehead. Realizing the person couldn't have been more than 7 years old, he took on a patronizing tone.

"Run along, kiddo. This isn't the place for kids. Go back to your sandbox and play." the ace trainer said rather cruelly, not noticing the rage building on the kid's face.

"Are you treating me like a little kid?" the child said quietly. "you just made a big mistake, pal!"

_3 minutes later…_

Emerald, having proceeded to beat the crap out of the ace trainers Pokémon, paused to catch his breath. He was on his way to challenge the Hoenn Elite Four when that little...incident happened. It wasn't like he wasn't used to people treating him like a kid, but it happened _all the time. _Fortunately for Emerald, he was stronger than basically everyone in Hoenn, so whenever he was patronized, he could easily take his revenge. After making sure that his Pokémon were all okay-Really, all it took to beat the ace trainer was a few of Sceptile's Leaf Blades-he started down the path again, only to be interrupted by his Pokégear.

Emerald answered the Gear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Odd Boy! you busy?"

Emerald groaned. Just because Gold was among his best friends in the Dex Holders didn't mean he wanted to talk to him. Gold was a bit of a jerk at the best of times. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am extremely busy. what do you want?"

"Ooh, harsh. I thought we were friends. anyways, Super Serious Gal over here is freaking out over something or other that Fashion Kid and Cavegal are freaking out about, _(*thwack*) _Owww...anyways, Dex Holders meeting in an hour in Pallet Town, Professor Oak's Lab. Teleport over here or something."

Emerald sighed and hung up. Outside, Latias was waiting anxiously in the pouring rain. Although their debt to Emerald had been repaid, Latias and her brother Latios still acted as his Bodyguards. This was the sort of thing that Emerald would have laughed at, before he'd challenged the Battle Frontier. Devotion? Camaraderie? With _Pokémon? _Ha! However, he'd learned since then that his Pokémon were living, feeling creatures, and as a result he'd grown to respect all Pokémon. Latias looked confused when Emerald came back outside, trying to keep his hair dry.

_**What Happened, 'Rald? Why aren't you fighting in Victory Road?"**_

"Change of plans," grumbled Emerald. I need you to teleport me to the Kanto region. Pallet Town."

"_**Uh, okay." **_Said Latias.

Emerald grumbled some more and climbed onto Latias's back, wondering what could possibly be important enough to drag him out of his Victory Road attempt…

_Viridian Forest, Kanto Region. 4:44 P.M. July 3rd._

Yellow leaned back against a tree at 3:00 and started to draw in her sketchbook. This was her paradise-Lying comfortably with her sketchbook in hand and her fishing rod in the water on a lazy afternoon. Well, not quite paradise. It would have been better if a certain someone were there with her...

But, this would have to do, as she was far too shy to even ask said someone, and besides, she knew he didn't like her in that way.

Yellow sighed and began to sketch. But before long, the warm sun and comfortable shade had her feeling drowsy and she began to nod off...

...

Yellow was awakened by a ringing sound. She groggily sat up and identified the ringing as her Pokégear. Glancing at the time-_a quarter to five already?-_, she checked the caller I.D. and immediately squeaked. It was her _Certain Someone. _Calling her. Yellow wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry, but she picked up the Gear.

"H-hi, Senior Red!" she stammered into the phone.

"Hi, Yellow!" came Red's cheerful voice back at her. "Listen..." his voice lost its cheeriness. "Something...Bad has happened, and no one is sure what. Ruby and Sapphire have called a meeting, with the rest of the Dex Holders. can you be at the Professors lab in an hour?

"Of...Of course, Senior Red!" said Yellow, burning up inside.

"Awesome! Thanks, Yellow! See you soon!"

"B-Bye!"

As Yellow packed up her things and headed towards Viridian City, she supposed she should have been worried about this bad thing that happened. But in her heart, all she felt was excitement as the prospect of seeing Red again...

_Route 31, Johto Region. 4:50 P.M. July 3rd._

"Hydro Cannon!"

Silver was having a rather intense training session with his Feraligatr when the Pokégear rang. Silver preferred to be alone and apart from the rest of the world, So when people called him, he would generally view it as an annoyance. However, any negative feelings soon evaporated when he checked the caller I.D. _Blue._

Silver was walking on air when he answered the call. Although he was a stoic young man by nature, no one could ever begin to estimate how much his sister (non-biological) meant to him. From the time they were little, as members of the masked children, Blue and Silver had bonded like no other siblings ever could.

Silver answered the call. "Hi, sis," he said.

"Hi, Silver." Said Blue. "Listen, something's happened. Ruby and Sapphire called for a Dex Holders meeting in Pallet Town. Be here in an hour, please-It'll be nice to see you again!"

Silver, as usual, betrayed no emotion, although his heart was soaring. "Got it." said Silver. As soon as he'd hung up, however, he pumped a fist into the air. "Training will have to wait, my friends. To Pallet we go!"

_Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto Region. 5:54 P.M, July 3rd_

The 10 gathered Dex Holders sat around a table in Professor Oak's lab, in an assortment of scavenged chairs. Professor Oak had been somewhat surprised when he'd returned to his lab to find the most powerful trainers in the world all gathered in his place of work, but he'd quickly recovered and was listening to their conversation while typing a paper. Salutations had been taken care of, so it was time to get down to business. 8 of the Dex Holders were murmuring amongst themselves, while Ruby and Sapphire sat next to each other with sickly expressions on their faces. Eventually, Crys stood up and everyone quieted down.

"Uh...okay, Ruby and Sapphire called this meeting, for whatever reason." said Crys. "So...uh, take it away, I guess?" she gestured towards Ruby and Sapphire.

Ruby stood up and cleared his throat. "Okay, i guess you all know what happened in Hoenn four years ago. If not, I'll refresh your memories. Two evil teams, Team Magma and Team Aqua, attempted to awaken two ancient Pokémon, Groudon and Kyogre, for the purposes of expanding the land and expanding the sea, respectively. Sapph and I stopped them. The only way to control these two Pokémon is through the use of the red and blue colored orbs."

"Yeah, we already know that part. what's your point?" growled Emerald.

Sapphire took a deep breath. "The two orbs...Their guardians turned up at Ruby's front door this morning. The orbs...have been stolen. Again."

The look of shock on every Dex Holders face was identical-except, of course, for Green, who simply said "Hmph" and stared at his shoes.

After about a minute of silence, Ruby spoke up again. "So...uh...Suggestions?"

For a moment, no one spoke up. the silence was interrupted by Blue:

"F*CK!"

Everyone stared at her in shock, as she began to mutter, swearing like a sailor.

"All i want is some f*cking peace and quiet for once, and every time it looks like I'm finally gonna get it, some f*cker comes along and tries to take over the f*cking world once again. does it ever f*cking end?"

Red blinked. This was definitely not like Blue at all-She was a cheerful, happy girl. Not much could get her down, but it looked like she had snapped.

Blue continued to swear and mutter as she stormed out the door of the lab. Ruby looked a bit guilty, supposing that she was angry with him.

Red rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah...She'll calm down. but I sure as hell don't have any suggestions. look, it's dinnertime. how about we have some food and get back to this afterwards?"

The rest of the Dex Holders, most of whom were still in shock over Blue's outburst, murmured their assent. But as they filed out of the lab, Red couldn't help but feel as though they were being watched…

_Team Galactic HQ, Eterna City, Sinnoh Region. July 3rd, 10:39 P.M._

_Cyrus watched the monitor with the map and grinned. Three of the colored dots had started moving half an hour ago, and were steadily moving towards HQ. It was only a matter of time before all 16 items of interest were unearthed. Cyrus could almost taste the power, moving towards him. Soon, there would be nothing left of Sinnoh but a smoking pile of ashes..._

**This one was a bit of a hassle-It bored me to tears while I was writing it. Don't blink or you'll miss the Oldrival!**

**Blue Might be a bit of an OOC right now. That'll change. Also, sorry for the really short Silver and Yellow Bits-I have trouble writing for them. At the moment writing for Silver just feels like writing for Green, and the only thing i can really remember about Yellow's personality is that she likes to sleep, fish, and can't talk to Red without stammering. I'll fix it, I promise.**

**Regarding the Dex Holders battling skill levels: Obviously the Dex Holders are among the strongest trainers in the world. all of them are stronger than the average gym leader, definitely. I've decided to make it so that they aren't completely equal in skill, but all are very, very close. Even though it's been stated that Red and Green are the two strongest, it doesn't mean that one of the two would be a shoo-in. It's been proven that the younger Dex Holders can defeat the older ones in the Emerald arc, when Emerald won a tournament between the 10 original Dex Holders. (Yes, this will come up later on.)**

**Nobadi, Signing off.**


	3. re-update

**Okaaayyy, That took...WAY longer than expected. I'll explain.  
**

**July 26th, the day i posted the original update, was exactly 1 week before I went on a 10-day canoe trip. I figured I probably wouldn't be able to re-draft all 12 chapters before that, but I tried as hard as I could. I managed 5. So, in order to make sure I didn't get any further behind on drafting, I held back chapter 3.**

**I still am holding back chapter 3, but only for a very short amount of time. the soonest you'll get it? maybe 3 days. at the very latest, 10. I may just be able to finish drafting up to chapter...17? by then. This WILL get done. **

**Anyways, thats it. Please don't be angry with my procrastination, there was a VERY good reason for it. Lots of people jump into writing big fanfics like this with little or no preparation, just writing it as they go along, and as a result they almost never finish. I'm gonna make absolutely SURE that doesn't happen to me.**

**I'm gonna sound like a broken record. but please, please PLEASE review this, even just up to chapter 2. Reviews give me drive and incentive to write, and sometimes-this is true-I have trouble writing when I don't get them. If you want to see chapter 3 quicker, review! I promise, it makes me write faster, though i'm not sure how.**

**Nobadi, Signing Off.**


	4. Chapter 3: Brief

**CHAPTER THREE IS LIVE! After a month of deliberating, procrastinating, and Quite-frankly-I'd-Just-Rather-Be-On-Reddit-ing, I finally managed to get this damn thing posted. WOOHOO!**

**If you're wondering why the Sinnoh Dex Holders haven't appeared yet, it's simply because by the end of the HGSS arc, the Sinnoh guys still hadn't met their seniors. (Since the HGSS arc was a prequel to DPPt, they aren't even dex holders yet.) They'll show up in time, but I have even more trouble writing them than I do Yellow and Silver, so it might be a bit of a hassle. All I can tell you is that as of Chapter 12, I haven't been able to work them in yet. Hell, I still haven't decided CommonerShipping vs. Haughtyshipping. (Free free to tell me which one you want, I'll listen if enough people want one over the other.)**

**And speaking of ships, I'm not gonna tell you which ones I'm planning on using. I'm sure you can guess the more obvious ones, and there'll be plenty of hints in the actual story until the big "I-love-you" but I'm not gonna say it outright it the pre- or post-script. I'll hint at it, but no outright statements. Freeloaders…**

**Anyways, Here's chapter 3: Brief.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

**_Pallet Town, Kanto Region. 5:54 P.M, July 3rd_**

Blue stormed out of the reknowned professors lab, ignoring the blistering heat. not knowing where she was going to go and not caring either. Couldn't this world go more than a year without a major crisis? Why did she have to be responsible for the fate of the world every time? It wasn't fair!

"Are you okay, there?" asked a nearby suit who was tugging at his collar, noticing the furious expression on her face.

"Bite me," Blue snapped at him as she stormed past.

As she reached the town limits, she called out her Wigglytuff.

"I don't care where you take me, Jiggly, me away from here," she said.

_Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto Region. 7:14 P.M. July 3rd._

Gold glanced around at the assembled Dex Holders, sans Blue. they had all just finished eating dinner and were back at the lab. Crys had produced a whiteboard on an easel and a dry-erase marker, and was standing to his left, waiting to speak, but the Dex Holders were still shouting and yelling and talking amongst themselves.

Crys looked over at Gold and frowned. "What?"

Gold realized he'd been staring at her and quickly looked away. "Pervert," grumbled Crys, her face turning a light shade of pink.

Gold grinned at her, though the word kind of stung. It wasn't that Crys really tried to be pretty-She didn't wear any makeup and wore her hair in two simple V-Tails* down the back-But Gold had to admit she was pretty damn cute in her lab coat. or her street clothes. Or really anything for that matter. Unfortunately, He'd kind of ruined his chances with her by flirting with every girl he met. If he ever tried to ask her out, she'd probably laugh at him, then kick his ass. She'd think that to him she was just another pretty face, an object. Gold wondered how blind she'd have to be to come to that conclusion. Couldn't she see that she meant a lot to him? Okay, He'd flirted with a _few_ girls, but he never _really _meant what he said to them. When he flirted with Crys, he really meant what he said. Of course, she'd never believe him if he told her that.

Crys, meanwhile, stood at the board staring at her shoes, ignoring the noisy Dex Holders. _Gold. _Gah. Honestly, she didn't know what to think when it came to him. Sure, he was kind of good-looking, but he just didn't seem to care about other people. Crys had seen him flirt with girls, get their numbers, and never call them. How many hearts had he broken, just because of his own impulses? He was just a self-righteous ass, and Crys refused to allow him the chance to break her heart.

Still, as she thought about it, she realized that wasn't strictly true. There were times when Gold had shown signs of selflessness, and even heroism. She recalled him jumping into the temporal void to chase after Pryce five years ago, even though he didn't know whether he would be able to get back out again. He could even be at times...smart. He'd proved that by "helping" with her paper, even if his motives were twisted. There were times when she even wished when his flirting with her was genuine…

Crys shook her head. There wasn't a Zubat's chance in Raticate hell that Gold was genuine in his courting of her. He was a jerk and a perv, and he was just trying to annoy her. Deciding that it was time to get the meeting started, she did a taxicab whistle, silencing all the Dex Holders.

"Okay. We know something's up, something bad. And we don't have a course of action. That's what we're here to do. These kind of things have happened in the past. Lets take what we know from those incidents and work our way up from there. So, when these things happen, what do they usually have in common?"

Sapphire spoke up, pointing out the most obvious of the similarities. "It's never just a small group of criminals. Every time, It's a massive, uh, whats the word…" She scratched her head.

"Crime syndicate?" Ruby chimed in helpfully.

"Yeah, yeah, it was on the tip of my tongue, sissy," growled Sapphire, whacking him on the back of the head.

Crys hoping to stop an argument between the two Hoenn Dex Holders, quickly said "Okay, it's always a large, organized gang." She scribbled "CRIME SYNDICATE" onto the easel in big letters. "What else?"

After a moment, Yellow spoke up. "Umm...It always involves harnessing the power of a legendary Pokémon."

Crys thought for a moment. This was true. Team Rocket had attempted to harness the power of Mew by creating Mewtwo, Pryce had harnessed Celebi and abused the Temporal Void, and Maxie and Archie used the Red and Blue orbs to control Groudon and Kyogre in an attempt to expand the Land and Sea, respectively. That was intriguing. Nodding slowly, she added to the board "Harnessing Legendary Pokemon".

"Anything else?" She asked. after a few seconds, all the other Dex holders gave various signs of "Nope".

"It's...Not much to go on, is it?" Red said.

"Ah, what does it matter? We aren't really the type of people to plan things out anyways…" Gold replied, now lounging on the couch he had smuggled from Professor's Oak's employee break room.

"At any rate, There isn't much we can do at this point, other than monitor the situation closely," Said Green matter-of-factly.

"But…" Crys trailed off as she realized that Green was right. They couldn't do anything yet-they just had to sit tight and watch the situation unfold. It wouldn't be easy for Crystal to not formulate a plan-she was used to having everything organized beforehand-but there was no alternative."

"So, what do we do while we wait?" asked Sapphire.

"Red, we can resume training now," said Green.

"I'll do you one better," Red replied. looking around at the assembled Dex Holders, he grinned. "Battle Tournament? Battle tournament, battle tournament?" He said, pointing at a different Dex Holder each time he said it.*****

Everyone sans Green and Yellow threw something at him, varying from crumpled paper to pokeballs to a fake arm, courtesy of Emerald.

"Ah, not to be rude, Senior Red, but have you noticed the weather? It's too damn hot for a tournament!" said Ruby.

Red looked stunned. "Okay, so it's a little...humid," he said. "That never stopped anyone!" More throwing of things-this time he got a shoe in the gut from Gold and fell back into his seat, winded. Crys sighed. Red was a great guy, But sometimes he was a little bit too...battle-minded. Being with Yellow usually gave him enough of a foil that he calmed down somewhat, but they'd only just met again a few hours ago (both were ecstatic, Crys had noticed), which definitely wasn't enough exposure. She made a mental note to have the two of them put in the same house when it came time to figure out sleeping arrangements (The group had agreed during dinner that they would use Pallet town as a base of operations during the inevitable crisis to come). That should help to keep Red in check.

Just then, the door to the lab slammed and Blue re-entered the room. Shoving Gold's legs out of the way, she sat on his couch.

"Blue, are you...okay now?" Red asked, concernedly. She smiled a little at him.

"I'm really sorry about that, guys," she said. "I know I can't afford to do that when the fate of the world is at stake. I really just want some peace for a change, But it's my job to fight for that peace. So, the best thing I can do is not screw things up here."

"Good to hear it. I'll fill you in on what's going on…" Green said, his cold voice warming up a little.

As Green gave Blue a briefing, The rest of the Dex Holders began to shuffle out the door, mumbling amongst themselves. As she walked out the door, Crys began to feel a tightening in her chest. She recognized the feeling-It was panic, intense panic. She stumbled. Silver and Sapphire caught her arms and lifted her back onto her feet.

"You okay, Crys?" Gold called from a few metres ahead, looking back with concern.

"I'm...I'm fine," she muttered, shaking off Silver and Sapphire. "Just a dizzy spell." Gold and Silver didn't look entirely convinced, but they shrugged it off…

* * *

**_Red's house, Pallet Town, Kanto Region. 9:45 A.M, July 4th._**

When Red came downstairs for breakfast the next morning, he saw something amazing: Everyone was acting normally.

Somehow, in the foreshadow of a global crisis, the Dex Holders had managed to keep their cool. Gold and the Hoenn trio were playing Risk by the TV. Sapphire was clearly thrashing the three boys-She had already knocked Emerald out of the game, and Gold and Ruby had their final Strongholds set up in Lilycove City and Twinleaf Town respectively***. Blue and Green were eating waffles at his breakfast nook, and Silver, Yellow and Crys were quietly chatting in the living room.

Red pulled up a chair beside Green, who handed him a plate of waffles. "Any recent developments?"

Blue snorted, sending milk squirting out her nose. "You haven't noticed? Have a look outside! Wait, you can just listen!"

For some reason, Red hadn't heard the sound of the massive torrent that was hitting his house. Looking outside the window, he saw that the water on the ground was ankle-deep. He hadn't noticed the large bundle of sandbags that were piled in front of his door to prevent the water from coming in either. How had the weather changed that fast?

"Where did you guys find sandbags?" Red said, returning to the breakfast nook.

"I know a guy," Green replied, sipping his coffee.

Red turned on the TV, which was miraculously still working, and flipped to a weather channel.

"-Lowlands of the Hoenn, Kanto and Johto regions have all been affected by the torrential downpour, while in the Highlands of the three regions are now being affected by Blistering heat," Shouted the reporter over the downpour. He appeared to be on location in New Bark Town of Johto-Red recognized professor Elm's lab in the background of the pouring rain. "Going now to a helicopter shot of Petalburg City in the Hoenn region, which as you can see is also flooded. And at Cerulean City, temperatures have now reached 140 degrees Farenheit."

"This is just getting weirder and weirder…" Said Ruby from beside the television-Sapphire had just sieged his stronghold and was now engaged in a fierce final battle with Gold.

"It gives us something to do now," said Crys. "We know that it's happening pretty much everywhere. We should send groups of Dex Holders to each region and have them investigate."

"Okay, but will that help us?" retorted Blue. "So we go to each region, But will that even help us figure anything out? We wouldn't even know where to start."

"Still better than nothing," said Green. "The more we know, the better."

"And knowing is half the battle!" said Gold, accidentally wandering too close to the couch Crys was sitting on. (He had, predictably, lost the game of Risk.) It earned him a prompt smack on the back of the head.

"Two teams of three, one of four," Said Green, ignoring the quarrel. "Silver, Sapphire, you're with me to Hoenn. Crys, Emerald, you go to Johto with Blue. Red, Ruby, Yellow and Gold will stay in Kanto. Do what you think is necessary to get answers, but don't give anything away. If you question locals, try not to give them any reason to panic-That's the last thing we need. All clear?"

"So what...We just go like that? Shouldn't we wait until…" Ruby trailed off when Green's eyes flashed daggers at him. "I will _not _allow this world to be destroyed. If one minute is the difference between life and death, we can't waste any time whatsoever."

"Well, let's do it then!" Red exclaimed. "We WILL save the world!" He yelled with an enthusiastic fist-pump. He was met with cheers.

* * *

**_Team Aqua H.Q., Location Unknown. 10:00 A.M, July 4th._**

Archie stroked his beard and stared at the wall, facing away from a dozen of his grunts. He was not a patient man, and his grunts didn't do much to appeal to his personality. Some of them, he could hardly believe that they had any brain at all. They had to be constantly reminded of what their missions were, like now for instance.

"It's very simple," he growled. "Split into 3 groups, one group for each region we've invaded, and make sure those damned Dex Holders are dealt with. Is that really that hard to understand?"

"D'uh, i guess so, boss," says a portly grunt at the front of the group. "Wait, what do we do if we see 'em?"

"Kill them, capture them, I don't care! just make sure they're out of the way!" he paused for a moment. "Wait, just a moment." There are 4 of them who you must make SURE you capture, instead of kill. The Yellow-and-black capped boy, the girl who wears her hair in V-tails, the girl who wears a bandanna on her head, and the boy who wears a ridiculous white wool hat. MAKE SURE THEY LIVE. Now get out of here."

"Got it, boss," Said a tall, skinny grunt, he and the rest scrambled to get out of Archie's office.

"Soon, the Dex Holders will be dead, and i shall finally have my revenge...buhahahahaha!"

***For some reason I can't bring myself to call Crystal's hair "Pigtails". For me, Pigtails are something that a little child wears. So I coined "V-tails". Stupid name, but better than the alternative.**

****A tiny nod to **_**Community. **_**("Anthropology? Anthropology, Anthropology, **_**Anthropology?"**_**)**

*****Risk has, of course, been edited to fit in the Pokemon World.**

**Nobadi, Signing off.**


End file.
